An Unlikely Ally
An Unlikely Ally is the eighteenth episode of the eleventh season, and 116th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Malaysia on August 24, 2019. The US release date is unknown. Synopsis Plot Back in the Great Lake, Jay and Nya are working on top of the roof and both remark on how cold it is before Jay ends up falling into a pile of snow Cole created. Cole asks Nya if she can use her Elemental Powers on snow, but Nya is unable since she cannot control frozen water. Cole then begins to complain that Nya is useless which causes her to throw a snowball at him. When Jay asks about Kai, three kids run to Kai, who is resting on a hammock. The kids want Kai to cook their fish, and Kai gladly agrees. When Cole, Jay, and Nya head over, Kai talks about how great of a life he's enjoying which causes Nya to flip Kai off of his hammock due gloating about his powers returning. Nya walks away, but she is confronted by Sorla. Nya explains that her Elemental Powers is useless since she can't control frozen water. Sorla gives advice, and Nya tries to use her powers on a frozen stalagmite, but it doesn't move. Furious, she kicks the building causing snow to fall on her. Before she goes on another rage, Lloyd comes over to tell Nya that she and the Ninja should protect the Great Lake while he goes to the Castle of Ice alone. Lloyd talks about standing a better chance than bringing the whole group, and the Blizzard Samurai being distracted on the Great Lake; not Lloyd. In the end, the Ninja wish Lloyd farewell and give him the GPS tracker to the Titan Mech. Inside the Castle of Ice, General Vex uses dark ice to spy on Lloyd leaving the village. He then notifies a prisoner that Lloyd's coming, shocking the prisoner, who is soon offered a deal by Vex to join the Blizzard Samurai in exchange for Lloyd's safety, but the prisoner immediately rejects the offer by throwing his recently acquired food at Vex, who laments his stubbornness before leaving. Back on the trail, Lloyd was walking before being spotted by the wolves he encountered earlier. They attack, but another wolf scares them off. Thanks to her, Lloyd gives her the dried fish that he got from Jay and continues on his journey. When he reaches the point, Lloyd sneezes causing snow to block the entrance he came in. He continues on through the fog before he encounters the Blizzard Samurai. Lloyd is nearly frozen twice before shouting; causing the snow to fall on the Blizzard Samurai, and giving Lloyd a chance to escape. When Lloyd wakes up, he sees the same wolf who saved him earlier. Lloyd follows her lead and eventually shows Lloyd to the Land Bounty. He attempts to turn on the vehicle, but is unable to. Luckily, he uses the emergency supplies that were located in the Land Bounty and plans to return to the village to think of a new plan. All of a sudden, the GPS picks up the Mech meaning it still has a change to work, and giving Lloyd hope of rescuing Zane. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sorla - Patty Drake *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *'Narrator:' Lloyd *Vex offers the unknown prisoner a position in the Blizzard Samurai, but the prisoner refuses. *Nya is still struggling with controlling frozen water. *Lloyd decides to go and save Zane on his own while his friends defend the village. *Kai is still manifesting his powers but over usage is taxing on his body. *This episode marks the first appearance of Akita but in her wolf form. Errors *The pile of snow that Jay destroyed is somehow untouched when Nya comes to the ground. *The snow on that fell on Nya's head disappears after it turns to the next shot of her talking to Lloyd. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.42.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.41.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.11 AM.png 481190D6-85CC-4860-9A70-5D1817C8BBB8.jpeg|The unknown prisoner Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.37.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.37.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.36.35 AM.png Freezing ability part 2.gif Blizzard Samurai Freezing abilty..gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago